


'I Think There's Something You Should Know' A Johnlock AU

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sad, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This short story is inspired by a song from the 1975's new album 'I think there's something you should know'. I was listening to this song on repeat at like 3 am. It made me think of Sherlock and John. This story is set after John and Mary's wedding. Sherlock is missing John terribly.
Relationships: John/Mary, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 2





	'I Think There's Something You Should Know' A Johnlock AU

Sherlock missed John. He missed him so much. But it was too late to do anything about it now. John was officially gone. It had already been three months since John and Mary’s wedding. And he had only seen his best friend two times. It was only after John had left, he realised how much he meant to him and the impact it would have on his life.

His life carried on relatively normally despite all that had happened. Lestrade came to him with cases and he solved them. But it wasn’t the same. He loved being able to show off to John. He loved seeing John amazed at his intelligence. And he loved when they would solve cases together. But that was a thing of the past now. John has a whole new life. A whole new family.

He sometimes wondered if John ever liked him back. Wondered if he knew deep down that Sherlock liked him more than as a friend. But there was no way he could ever find out. If he suddenly confessed to John then either two things would happen. One, John rejects him and he would lose him as a friend altogether. Second, somehow he reciprocates and then he would become a homewrecker.

Sherlock reminisced on John and Mary’s wedding. It was so difficult to get through that day. He wanted to be there for John yet he had to watch as his best friend got married to someone else. Someone that wasn’t him. He imagined what his life would have been like if told John how he felt. He would have got married to John. He would have had a family with him. He would have spent the rest of his life with him. He felt guilty for leaving the wedding early but it had to be done.

Sherlock began using drugs again. At first, it was only casual. But as of lately, he needed them to get through the day. He knew what he was doing was self-destructive. He had just injected heroin when he heard his phone ringing on the other side of the room. He sluggishly walked over to the kitchen counter. The drugs were in full effect now. He just about the saw blurry screen notifying of a call from John.

‘Shit’

Without conscious thought, he picked up the phone. He didn’t mean to do that. He barely heard what John was saying.

‘Hi, John’, he said with his words slurred

The next words came out of his mouth before he could stop himself

‘John Watson, I think there’s something you should know.’

On the other end of the phone, John had a bad feeling as Sherlock answered his call. Sherlock wasn’t making sense and his words were slurred. This wasn’t good. His mind went to a bad place when he thought of what Sherlock could have done. Next thing he heard was a loud thump and the call suddenly cut off.

‘Fuck’

Without hesitation, he ran out of the house and drove to Sherlock’s place. He still had a spare key. John ran up the stairs to his old flat. John scanned the living room but Sherlock was nowhere to be found. He ran to the kitchen and he saw Sherlock lying unconscious on the floor. And there was blood. Blood was spattered on the floor. It was coming from Sherlock's head. He saw the needle. He must have used and fell and banged his head. John jogged over and put pressure on the wound. He dialled 999.

The next few hours past by so quickly. The ambulance came and rushed them to the hospital. The doctors did all they could to revive Sherlock. John stayed by his side feeling guilty.

Miraculously, the next night Sherlock woke up. He woke up to John sitting beside him. He was so happy to see him. John saw him sitting up but before he could say anything Sherlock said:

‘John Hamish Watson, I need to tell you something. You should know about this. I need to say this before it’s too late. Before I end up accidentally killing myself yet again.’

John listened in shocked silence.

‘John, I love you’

Sherlock watched as John looked so surprised. It felt as if it was an eternity waiting for John’s response.

Finally, John got up and said:

‘I love you too’.

The end.


End file.
